


Ride Up On Our Tanks, Invade

by 2kimi2furious



Series: Ray-Ban shades, Warheads Laid [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kimi2furious/pseuds/2kimi2furious
Summary: Shades is impressed with how quickly Mariah is adapting to her new role.





	

Shades has never been more impressed with Mariah (and this is an impressive feat considering he's constantly surprised by what she does). They'd just single-handedly brokered a deal with the Koreans, the odds of which successfully doing so were strongly against them. Shades had done all he could do to make sure things went well for them, but there was still a lot left up to chance, the lion's share of which relied on Mariah's performance and the Koreans' response to it. She was still relatively untested with most of the gangs in Harlem's underworld and the story of her tête-à-tête with Diamondback could only garner so much clout. The gangs of Harlem prized actions more than words. And hearsay meant next to nothing.

Shades had spent a lot of time compiling information for Mariah, well into the early morning hours after Harlem's Paradise closed up for the night. He wanted-- _needed_ \--her to be prepared for any situation. One small screw-up could potentially be deadly. He had taken to wearing his glasses more and more to hide the bags under his eyes so Mariah wouldn't think he'd been staying up late because he was nervous.

He was nervous, of course, but he would never let her know.

But Mariah--perfect, astute, capable Mariah--had executed things so flawlessly, he wondered why he'd ever been nervous at all. She was rapidly adjusting to straddling the line between being the face of Harlem and also a part of it's dark underbelly. The woman Shades found in shock after killing her cousin in Harlem's Paradise wasn't the same woman who he'd seen today. She'd talked through their bullshit threats and delivered some of her own until they had balked and given into her demands. She was developing the hardened shell of a criminal but still retained her charisma, class, and a streak of refined femininity. Shades had never wanted her more.

Shades had watched her from behind his Ray Bans, eyes devouring the scene of her expertly dominating the room like it was her birthright. He supposed it was her birthright. It was badass. It was _sexy_. He had to fight to keep his mind focused on the task at hand instead of letting it wander to what Mariah might want to get up to when they left. She had interesting ways of working through the adrenaline that coursed through her veins after dealing with dangerous men. 

He and Mariah are in the car now, Alex driving them back to her brownstone. In a few months, it has become his home as well as hers and a more private base of operations. At this moment, Shades wishes more than ever that there was a partition between the driver and backseat passengers. His shades are off and he's looking at Mariah who is looking back at him, her lips curled into a smile, her eyes dark and heavily lidded. Their ride is silent and although nothing is happening, Alex is clearly uncomfortable with the energy emanating from the back seat.

After what seems like an eternity, they arrive at Mariah's place. Alex drops them off at the front door and leaves to park the car. He knows enough to head straight home after. He's never invited in after Mariah meets with gang leaders. 

Shades has his own key. As he fumbles with the door in the orange glow of the streetlight, Mariah stands to the side watching him, demure and half in the shadows. He grins at her as he unlocks the door and pushes it open and allows her to step inside before him. Her eyes dart up to meet his as she steps inside and then she's fully engulfed by the darkness of the foyer. Shades likes what her eyes are saying to him and he follows her inside.

She's on him immediately, dropping her purse to the floor, not even thinking about the fact that it cost her about $1000. Shades doesn't waste any time being timid, knowing exactly what it is she wants. As they kiss, he slips her coat off of her shoulders and lets it drop to the floor alongside her bag. Her arms are reaching up around his neck even as he pulls her hips flush next to his. Nothing is soft or tender about this (though nothing ever is with them) and he's so hard it hurts.

"You were flawless," he says, wolfish grin on his face as they finally separate.

"I know," she says, as if there's no reason in the world she wouldn't have been. She unfastens his belt buckle and slides it out of the loops as she speaks, sure of herself and her actions.

"You had their balls in a vice," Shades continues, even as she drags him through the house by his belt loops. "You could have asked for anything you wanted and they'd have given it to you."

Mariah hums noncommittally in response, mind preoccupied with something other than conversation.

He can't stop running his mouth. He's not even really sure what he's saying. He's reliving the scene in the Korean's warehouse, becoming more aroused by the second thinking about how she was a natural at wielding power. She was proving to be a goddamn queen and she'd chosen him as her king. It's all going to his head and he feels drunk.

Mariah seems to be enjoying it, though. She lets him ramble on as she pulls him into the living room and brings him next to the couch. He's still talking as she starts to unbutton his shirt, revealing the patchwork of ink and scars on his chest. He doesn't even try to suppress the shiver he gets when she runs her hand across his skin.

"Kiss me," she says. And he doesn't need to be told twice. She slips his shirt from his shoulders and presses against his chest as he hungrily devours her kiss. His body is hot as a live wire and he wants her so badly it hurts. He grinds his hips against her and he feels her gasp softly into his mouth.

He wants to whine when she pulls away from him but, to his credit, he doesn't. His $300 shirt is lying in a rapidly-wrinkling pile on the floor, but he can't even think about that. He's almost panting as she steps back and takes a seat on the couch. Her lipstick is smudged and her hair is a bit out of place and still she looks almost regal leaning back comfortably against the couch cushions. He suddenly feels the inexplicable urge to be dominated. He's never wanted that from anyone before in his life, but there's something about the way she's carrying herself that has the thought of it making him dizzy.

"Get on your knees," she says, voice husky and low. She's read his mind.

With a grin, Shades steps towards where she is seated and drops to his knees. He looks up at her patiently as she uncrosses her legs and leans back into the cushions. Slowly, she kicks her shoes off and rests her perfectly pedicured toes on his shoulders.

"You aren't going to touch yourself," she says. "At all. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," he answers, a bit of cheek in his voice. She smiles at him, amused at how he manages cockiness while taking orders from her.

"Good," she replies. There's a fire burning behind her eyes as she spreads her legs wider. "Take my panties off."

Shades can't help but make an audible noise of excitement. She lifts her hips and hitches up the skirt of her dress to give him better access to her underwear. He rolls the lacy garments slowly down her legs, savoring the moment, teasing them both as he draws out the process. 

"Boy, you better hurry your ass up," she says impatiently. And Shades laughs before pulling her panties off completely and tossing to them to the side.

"Now," she continues, placing her feet back on his shoulders. "Come closer and show me what you can do."

Shades leans forward and kisses the inside of one of her thighs. He glances up and sees her watching him with hunger in her eyes. And because he certainly doesn't want to keep her waiting, he grabs her hips and pulls her forward on the couch. She slides down the cushions and she slips down until her knees are resting where her feet had been moments earlier. He half expects her to berate him for being too rough, but she makes a soft humming noise and spreads her legs wide. He hikes her skirt up higher and he can smell her. She's wet already and Shades wants so badly to just fuck her right then and there, but that's not what she's asking for. Instead, he licks his lips and buries his face in between her thighs.

She lets out a soft moan as Shades gets to work. She grabs at his head, looking for something to hold onto and her fingers, finding no hair to grab, dig into his scalp. He groans into her and tightens his grip on her hips. 

Mariah pulls him closer, eyes closing as she lets the feeling wash over her. Even if she wanted to pull away, Shades wouldn't let her. She tastes sweet and Shades can't think of anything better than the sounds he's eliciting from her. He wants so badly to touch himself, to relieve the ache he's feeling between his legs, but he doesn't. Instead, he snakes one of his hands in between her legs and slips his fingers inside her. Mariah tightens around him and gives an undignified noise, the memory of which Shades plans to get off to later.

He thinks she might be getting close. Her breath is coming fast and she's making a soft keening noise with every stroke of his fingers and flick of his tongue. He quickens the pace and her nails dig into the skin of his head, the mild pain of it only increasing his arousal. And suddenly Mariah is crying out, her body convulsing and her heels digging into his back. After a few seconds, her body relaxes against him. Shades glances up and sees that her cheeks are darkened and she's panting.

"God damn, Hernan," is all she says, and Shades has never been more pleased with himself. He sits back on his haunches and watches until she recomposes herself. When she can breathe again, she beckons him forward for another kiss.

When they break apart, she pushes him back down on and stands up. Shades shoots her a questioning look, mild panic in his eyes. He's still rock hard and in need of relief. He gestures at the bulge straining against his pants.

"I'm going up to bed," she says, pulling her skirt down. "Find my underwear and put it in the laundry."

Shades waits for a moment, thinking she's kidding. She isn't.

"Seriously?" he asks. 

Mariah shoots him a look and then steps out of the room. Shades sighs in frustration, resigning himself to the fact that he's finishing himself off alone tonight. 

But just as he goes to stand up, as if she can read his mind, Mariah calls out, "Remember what I said, Hernan. No touching yourself. At. All."

Her laughter floats down from the stairs as Shades buries his face in the couch cushions and groans.


End file.
